Friday I'm In Love
by bassline overdose
Summary: A week long of heartbreak for Sodapop Curtis is practically unbearable, until Friday comes around. ONE-SHOT


**Disclaimer: **I do not own _The Outsiders _or the song "Friday I'm In Love" by The Cure.

**A/N: **This story takes place before the deaths of Mr. and Mrs. Curtis.

***

**Monday you can fall apart... **

His heart leapt when he recognized the sing-song voice of his optimistic girlfriend out on the front porch. With a turn of the knob, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her full pink lips. "Hey." He smiled sheepishly at the perfect blonde.

"Wanna take a walk?" she questioned through chomps of the bubblegum in her mouth.

He nodded almost too eagerly and bounced off the steps to follow Sandy. The duo walked in silence for a few moments, until Sandy broke the ice. "Soda, we need to talk."

He gave her a confused glance, but obliged with a quick nod. Sodapop wasn't as dumb as he made himself out to be; he knew something was up with the girl he loved; he just hoped it didn't affect him too bad.

"I wanna take a break," she continued.

Soda knew that one. In a girl's dictionary, that phrase is equivalent to the cold "I wanna break up."

**Tuesday, Wednesday, break my heart... **

The healthy glow on Sodapop's face was absent. All color was drained from the usual summer tanned skin. The poor kid had been heartbroken for the past 48 hours.

"Sodapop? Can I come in, sweetheart?" Carolyn Curtis's voice was sweet, understanding. Soda's mother was always the one to comfort him at his worst moments. She did not need his approval to enter the bedroom.

Soda was too absorbed in his own self pity to respond to his mother's question. Deep down, Soda knew this was normal, and that everyone went through heartbreak at one point in their lives, but it just didn't seem fair for it to be happening to him. He was in love with Sandy. And it wasn't the great teenage love all those movies proclaimed; it was the real love that you had to work at to maintain.

Soda didn't know he was wondering aloud until his mother acknowledged him. "I'm sure it's just a phase, honey. Sandy will realize that she made a mistake. She loves you, Soda. She'll come back."

_She'll come back. _

**Oh, Thursday doesn't even start... **

He had slept through noon, and trudged out of bed before the day completely withered away. Soda wasn't in the mood for breakfast, like he should be when he woke, but he wasn't in the mood for lunch either, like he should be considering the time. He decided on a small but substantial Granny Smith apple and took a seat beside his favorite brother Ponyboy on the couch. Pony was watching cartoons and chugging down a tall glass of milk. Judging by the chocolate icing smeared above his lip, Pony had also consumed what was left of the chocolate cake. Sodapop was surprised Ponyboy didn't attempt to create conversation, although he didn't really blame him. Pony had tried speaking to Soda three times this week, but Soda had been just plain rude and found Ponyboy very irritable. So, Soda decided to talk to him first.

"How was the cake, Pone?"

The younger boy glanced up at his brother in shock. "Uh... pretty good, I guess?"

Soda hesitated before speaking again. "Hey, Pony? I just wanted to say I'm sorry. Y'know, for going all mean on ya. I really don't mean to, Pone, it's just- I'm still upset over the whole Sandy thing." Sodapop ruffled his kid brother's greased back hair, something the boy hated.

But instead of complaining, Ponyboy gazed up at his older brother and patted his shoulder. "She'll come back."

**It's Friday I'm in Love.**

She'd shown up again at his doorstep that morning. Soda's mother and father were out working, along with Darry, who worked part-time at a grocery store. Ponyboy was out cold upstairs, sleeping off the tiring game of tackle football the boys played last night.

"Hi, Soda," she whispered. She was smiling, and he knew he had her back. "How are you doin'?" she asked after he pulled her close to his bare chest. Her arms snaked around his waist as he whispered in her ear,

"I think I'm in love."

_And they lived happily ever- for the next eight months. _


End file.
